dcfandomcom-20200222-history
MediaWiki talk:Uploadtext
New Upload instructions I would like to replace our... particularly unhelpful Upload instructions with the following, pending tweaks and improvements. ---- Use the form below to upload new files. All uploads must comply with 's image use policy and Naming Conventions. Note: Your file will be deleted unless you provide the following information about your upload: #The License type #*Comic Cover, Comic Scene, Comic Single Panel, GFDL, Fair Use, Trading Card, Public Domain #The Image Type #*Character, Cover Art, Fan Art, Item, Location, Map, DC Staff, Merchandise, Movie Posters, Movie Screenshots, Race, Site, TV Screenshots, Team, User, Trading Card, Logo, Promo Material #The source of the file: #*This means the specific name of the medium or the web address where the image was found. #* does not allow non-canon images to be used in the main namespace. #A thorough description of the content. Do not upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted and you will be blocked. Refer to the image use policy for additional warnings regarding prohibited upload types! Copy and paste the following code into the "Summary" field below and fill in the correct information to properly source your image: If you just skipped past everything above to get to the part where you upload the file, your upload will probably be deleted! Special thanks to Wookiepedia for creating the page from which this was adapted. ---- * Please make whatever changes you see fit and hopefully we can start using this in a couple of days. The Paradox 21:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, I can't really think of much else to add. Perhaps a quick link to the Naming Conventions page that deals with images somewhere? ::Aside from that, I give this a big thumbs up!!!! As many know, I've really been trying to streamline and improve the basic images on the DB for quite some time now. --Brian Kurtz 21:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, a link to the Naming Conventions is across the top and I've added some of the options available for License and Image Type. The Paradox 22:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit harsh for my taste, but I know it's just a warning, and probably won't be enforced wickedly. I've always been keen on the "Kill them with Kindness" mantra anyway. There's a lot of info there too, so that's good. Good jobbers. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I changed a few "will be blocked" and "will be deleted" to "may" to tone it down a bit, and then updated the message page. The Paradox 20:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Time for an update I think this dinosaur creates more issues than it solves. Some suggestions: * The message should not be as frigging long. If people have to scroll down, that's usually beyond their attention span and they just skip it. * Those warnings never scared anyone even in 2008. * It should not include the image template text; it's not actually helpful to list all the options all at once. * That message about the Source is wrong anyway. * Instead, direct people at the dropdown (but include that adding just that is not sufficient) This might result in: * Less people adding two templates, one copied and one from the dropdown * Less people forgetting the editor's notes. * Less people adding the issue at Source, or adding the Volume at source and the issue number at Issue * Less people adding CoverArtist cred where it doesn't apply. Before I work on something, I'd love some more input on this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:24, September 1, 2018 (UTC)